


Two Night Stand

by sundaymournin



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymournin/pseuds/sundaymournin
Summary: Isak and Even met on Grindr and are forced to extend their one-night stand because of a snowstorm.(based on the film)





	Two Night Stand

Isak woke up slowly, his head feeling heavy from the night before. Beer, he remembered, had been heavily involved in his decision making. Which was why, of course, there was an arm slung over his hips and a body pressed up against his in a way that might’ve been comfortable if Isak hadn’t remembered the night before in the hazy detail he did. 

 

Slowly, he peeled the hand off of his hip and slid out of the bed. The blonde man he’d been sleeping with made a muffled sound in his sleep and rolled over. Isak let out a sigh of relief and started searching the apartment for his clothes. His boxers were on top of a laptop on the desk, his jeans on the floor next to the door, his snapback had fallen underneath the bed. His shirt? Nowhere to be found. 

 

“Fuck.” Isak cursed, after searching through the entire apartment. “Aw, fuck it.” He grumbled, picking up one of the stranger’s shirts and throwing it on. Isak felt he at least was owed that, after the night he’d had. 

 

He went to the front door, got his jacket off the hook and slipped on his shoes as quietly as possible. When he tried to slip out the front door, the flat’s alarm started beeping, warningly.

 

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck!” Isak cursed, closing the door hastily. He kicked off his shoes, threw off his snapback, and without thinking it through, rushed back into the bed just in time for the alarm to start blaring. 

 

The strange blonde woke up, confused. “Wha-?”

 

“Is that a burglar alarm?” Isak asked, pretending to have just woken up.

 

The other guy paused, looking him over. Isak felt the heat rising from his chest to his neck as the blue eyes studied him; the man’s charm was not broken even after sex, as awkward as it was.  “Did you… sleep in your jacket?”

 

“What?” Isak scoffed, feigning innocence. “Go get the burglar!”

 

“Oh, shit, right.” The guy nodded, picking up a bat and rushing from the room. 

 

Isak fell back onto the bed, wiping a hand over his face and silently cursing himself. This was going to be  _ so  _ fucking awkward. All he wanted was to leave quietly and never seen this dude ever again. 

 

 

**Twelve Hours Earlier**

* * *

 

 

“Isak?” Eskild walked through the door of their shared apartment, frowning when he saw Isak sitting in sweats on the couch. “Right where I left you, I see.” 

 

“I’ve  _ moved.” _ Isak scoffed. 

 

Eskild nodded, disbelievingly. “Did you job hunt?”

 

“Yes.” Isak bit out, glaring when Eskild gave him another look. “I  _ did _ ! I job hunt all day. It’s weird to do it while you’re here monitoring me.” 

 

“Right.” Eskild drawled, pulling off his work shirt and disappearing into his room. “Are you going to be able to pay rent this month?” 

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll call my dad.” 

 

“ _ Or  _ you could get a job.” Eskild repeated more firmly, coming back into the room wearing a see-through black top. “Just an idea.” 

 

“I’m trying.” Isak insisted, sipping from his beer. 

 

“Are you already drinking?” Eskild asked, squinting at the younger boy.

 

“It’s past six!”

 

Eskild opened his mouth, as if to say something but shook his head instead. “Whatever. Get dressed, you’re coming out with Elias and I tonight.” Eskild decided, disappearing into Isak’s room for a moment before returning with a handful of clothing. 

 

“What? No. I don’t want to go anywhere.” 

 

Eskild rolled his eyes. “You have to.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’ve been sitting home, alone for months wearing nothing but sweats like a troll man.” Eskild pointed out, throwing the clothes at Isak. “Besides, aren’t you horny?”

 

The front door opened and Eskild’s boyfriend, Elias came through. “You’re talking about Isak’s sex life without me?” He gasped, dramatically. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’re taking Isak out.” Eskild explained. “I’m thinking he can hook up with Mutta.”

 

“Mutta?” Isak scowled. He didn’t know any of Elias’ friends, and frankly, he didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready to meet someone new, he wasn’t properly prepared.

 

Elias nodded. “Yeah, I like that idea.” 

 

“I don’t want to.” Isak whined. 

 

“If you come, I’ll pay your rent this month.” Elias offered. 

 

* * *

 

 

Isak went out. He got all dressed up like they wanted and left the house again, like  _ they  _ wanted, and got to the bar only to be stopped by the bouncer that had let Elias and Eskild pass without so much as a second glance, but looked Isak over disbelievingly. 

 

“Oh, come  _ on _ .” Isak scoffed. 

 

“You look a little young.” The guy shrugged. “ID.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes and dug into his back pocket to get his wallet. Only to find it missing. “Oh, shit.” 

 

Eskild and Elias paused at the door. “You lost your ID again?” 

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eskild rolled his eyes. “You don’t  _ go  _ anywhere, Isak, how did you lose it?” 

 

Isak gave him a death glare before turning to the bouncer. “Look, dude, I swear I’m twenty-three” 

 

“Uh-huh.” The guy raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have scruff!” 

 

“So do plenty of kids. Sorry, man. No ID, no entry.” The bouncer shrugged. 

 

“Isak?” Julian stood behind Isak with some girl holding his hand. He still looked the same; brown hair, green eyes. Prettier than any man Isak had ever laid eyes on. And now he was holding hands with some fucking blonde. “... Hi.” 

 

“Hi…” Isak swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the ground to open up and swallow him into it. It didn’t. Stupid ground. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you.” Julian coughed awkwardly, entering the bar with the girl. 

 

Eskild and Elias were looking at Isak with big, sympathetic eyes. He hated that. He’d hated that for the months he’d been taking up space on their couch. He’d hated that every time they caught him crying in the bathroom. He’d hated that every second since Julian had broken up with him. 

 

They’d been together since they were seventeen, five long years, and now all he got was a sparing glance? An, ‘I guess I’ll see you’? That’s all Isak was worth to the once love of his life?

 

“This is so fucked up.” Isak laughed angrily. “A year ago, I had a job and a fiancé and I got into bars all the fucking time and now… Oh my  _ god _ , I’m such a fucking loser.” 

 

“Okay,  _ no. _ Stop.” Eskild cupped Isak’s face in his hands. “Relax. Go home, get on Grindr, find a cute guy to hook up with.”

 

“No.” Isak scoffed.

 

“Yes.” Eskild insisted. “He’s moved on. So should you.”

 

Isak didn’t believe him. He didn’t believe anything. He wanted to go home, lie in bed, and cry while watching Marley & Me for the fifteenth time. 

 

“And we’ll still pay your half of the rent, okay?” 

**Now**

* * *

 

 

“No burglar.” The guy announced, coming back into the room. 

 

Isak sat up in the bed slowly, nodding. “That’s good.”

 

“Yeah, so weird that it just went off like that.”

 

“Well, this has been fun Evan.” Isak coughed.

 

“Even.” 

 

“Right.” Isak blinked. “What did I say?”

 

“Evan.” 

 

“... Say it your way again.”

 

“Even. With a second ‘e’.”

 

Isak blinked. “ _ Right.” _

 

“Do you want to have breakfast or do you usually sneak out in the morning stealing other people’s shirts?” Even asked, smirking. 

 

“Usually?” Isak echoed, squinting up at the guy. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t usually do this kind of shit.” Isak told him. 

 

Even raised his eyebrows, amused. “Uh-huh.”

 

“I don’t.” 

 

“No, sure, of course not.” Even nodded, hiding a laugh. “But I mean, come on. Every guy has one night stands.”

 

“I don’t.” Isak scoffed. “I told you that last night.” 

 

Even rolled his eyes. “But… Come on.”

 

“Okay, you’re being weird and judgemental and  _ weird.” _ Isak snapped, throwing off the duvet and getting to his feet. “So, I’m gonna go.”

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” 

 

“I couldn’t find mine.”

 

“So, you were gonna steal mine?” Even crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

Isak’s mouth dropped open. “I wasn’t  _ stealing _ !”

 

Even rolled his eyes, breaking out in a grin. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to say that at all. Or be weird, as you so eloquently put it. Do you want breakfast? I make really good eggs.” 

 

“No thanks, Evan. I’m gonna go before you can accuse me of being a thief again.” Isak snapped, grabbing his snapback off the floor and placing it back on his head securely. 

 

Even followed him as he put on his shoes, frowning. “Okay, I’m gonna assume that was on purpose because I told you my name is Even.” 

 

“Wasn’t on purpose. You just have a stupid fucking name.” Isak smiled tightly. 

 

“Right, well. Have fun getting back home. Enjoy stealing my shirt like a thief. It was great having sex with you, Isak.” Even smiled just as tightly. 

 

“Aw, wish I could say the same.” Isak hummed, opening the front door and slamming it behind him hard. He descended the stairs in a huff, silently cursing Eskild forever making him leave the house in the first place. It was a stupid idea and Isak wouldn’t be doing it for several months. Or potentially ever again. 

 

He went to push open the door, only to find it wouldn’t budge. When he peered outside the window, his heart sank when he saw the snow had fallen hard the night before and blocked half the door from opening. “Oh, fuck.”

 

Coming down the stairs, Isak could hear Even talking: “Mik, he was such a dick. I don’t know what his fucking problem was and he took my Biggie shirt, like who does that - oh.” 

 

Even paused when he saw Isak, blinking between him and the door. “Is there a little bit of snow?” He smirked before talking into the phone. “I gotta go, man. Yeah, bye.” The taller blonde went to push the door open, frowning when it didn’t budge for him either. Curious, he peered out the window. “Oh, shit. That’s a lot of snow.”

 

“Yep.” Isak snapped.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eskild, you have to get me out of here.” Isak whispered into the phone, back in Even’s kitchen with the blue eyed stranger watching him, amused. 

 

“Baby gay, have you watched the news? It’s a snow storm. No one’s going anywhere.” Eskild told him, not sounding at all sympathetic. “You should just make the best of it. Go for round two.” 

 

“I’m not going for round two.” Isak hissed, turning around when Even let out a chuckle. “It is your fault I’m in this mess. You need to come get me. Immediately.” On the other line, Isak heard Elias laugh loudly. “Tell your boyfriend to stop laughing at me. This isn’t funny.”

 

Eskild chuckled. “It’s a little funny. Look, Issy, just stay put. There’s nothing we can do. Try to have fun. Okay?”

 

“Not okay!”

 

“Alright, love you, bye!”

 

“Eskild!” Isak whisper-shouted, but it was too late. His traitorous roommate had already hung up.

 

“So, do you want those eggs now?”

 

 

The eggs were stupidly good and Isak would’ve enjoyed them greatly if it wasn’t for the situation. A handsome man making him food, twenty-four hours before, would’ve been a dream. Instead, Isak felt like he was in a nightmare. 

 

“This is what I deserve, it's penance.”

 

“Wow, that is officially the worst review my eggs have ever received.” Even let out a surprised laugh, watching Isak curiously as he stabbed at the offending eggs. They sat in silence for a few awkward minutes before he tried again. “So... you really think God made this blizzard to punish you?”

 

“No, I don't think God did it. That's ridiculous. I think my mother did, and I just don't know how.” Isak grumbled, slumping in his seat a little more.

  
Even pursed his lips, trying not to smile again. It was ungodly, how attractive he looked doing that; puckered lips, sparkling eyes. Isak hated him. “Right, that makes sense. Well, I would prefer not to spend the next 24 hours in an uncomfortable silence with you, so why don't we just pretend that we never had sex? And then we can pretend that it's just the weather and not your passive-aggressive mother. Sound good?” 

 

Isak gave him an unimpressed look. “We can’t do that. I’ve already seen your penis and you’ve implied I’m a thief.” 

 

“You were stealing my shirt, in all fairness.” Even pointed out.

 

“Because I couldn’t find my own! It was more like a trade without permission. You’d be losing something, but so would I.” Isak argued. “And you can't just... erase the fact that two people had sex.”

  
“I think you underestimate us.” Even smirked before holding out a hand to Isak across the table. “Hi, I'm Even.”

 

“I'm Isak.” He grumbled, taking the other man’s hand hesitantly. 

  
“Isak, it's very nice to meet you. What do you do for a living?”

  
“Oh,  _ Jesus _ .” Isak snapped, pulling his hand back angrily. “That? That's what we're doing? No.” He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair. He was such a loser. 

  
“Seriously, already?” Even laughed.

 

They sat in awkward silence for exactly two minutes, Isak counted, before he finally spoke up again. “All right, we'll try again, but there are rules: No upsetting questions.”

  
Even’s eyebrows raised. “I didn't realize it was one.”

  
Isak scowled. “Well, now you do.”

  
“Okay, I am trying very hard to think of a question that could in no way be construed as upsetting.” Even leaned back, squinting as he thought. “Do you like dogs?”   
  


Isak nodded. “Perfectly non-upsetting question, good job and no, I don’t like dogs.”

  
Even squinted at him, looking at a loss of words. “Hey, I just thought of an idea that could fix everything.” 

 

Isak raised his eyebrows, expectantly.

 

“Do you want to get high?”

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on the windowsill and Isak was feeling better. He was feeling light. He was feeling a little honest. “So, earlier you asked what I did for a living and I kinda got a little defensive.” 

  
“You, defensive?” Even smirked, bringing the joint to his lips. “Can't picture it.”

  
Isak rolled his eyes, taking the joint back. “Well, the answer is. I don't do anything. See, last year I was able to say, ‘I'm a premed student,’ which sounds kind of impressive, right? But then I graduated and I'm not allowed to say it anymore.”

  
“So…” Even raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

 

“I think I'm supposed to go to school and do more things, but I don’t know. I haven’t. I’m not sure what comes next.” Isak groaned, wiping his hands over his face. 

 

“You could always go into more medicine.” Even pointed out. “Isn’t that what you do after pre-med? More med?” 

 

Isak rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh and failing. “Yes, but… I don’t know. It feels dumb. Too predictable.” 

 

“I’m a student from Bakka who wants to be a director.” Even deadpanned. 

 

“Oh, god.” Isak laughed. 

 

“Exactly.” Even grinned. “I’m the king of predictable. Who gives a shit if it’s predictable? Is it what you want?” 

 

Isak paused, looking out the window at the snow-sunk Oslo. “... I don’t know. I used to want to be a vet or something.”

 

“But you hate dogs.” Even squinted at him, rolling a new joint.

 

“I do not.” Isak argued. “I just don’t like them. Anyway, it’s what I used to want.”

 

“Okay…” Even leaned back. “Why used to?” 

 

“Because I started dating this guy named Julian and we were… engaged and he was going to go into journalism and I was going to be a doctor. We had it all planned out, you know? We knew exactly what we were going to be and then…”

 

“Then?”

 

“He cheated on me.” Isak shrugged miserably. “I wanted to work it out, to fix things. He didn’t. He wanted out. He wanted to leave me.” 

 

Even was looking at him with those same pitying eyes that made him feel stupid. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, handing Isak the joint. 

 

“It’s alright.” Isak shrugged. “But it made me question everything in my life.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“You think so?”

 

Even smiled, kind. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you really think my name is stupid?” Even asked eventually. They had smoked all the weed, eaten all the food they could find in the fridge, and were they were laying on opposing ends of the couch with their legs tangled.

 

Isak sighed, hugging a pillow to his chest. “No. It’s a good name.”

 

“And did you really not have good sex last night?” Even asked. 

 

“I thought we were pretending we didn’t have sex.” 

 

“I’m over that.” 

 

Isak winced. “Even.”

 

“No, really.” Even looked down at the younger man. “What did I do wrong?”

 

“It was just… awkward.”

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Isak flushed. “No!”

 

“Then what did I do wrong?” Even asked, poking Isak’s side and making him laugh in surprise. “Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.”

 

“Fuck, fine.” Isak grabbed his wrists. “You… It was just a little too fast.”

 

“Fast?”

 

“And wet?” Isak winced. “I don’t know. I wanted to keep kissing and then you moved on to the whole fingering thing and then the dick thing and it was all really fast and it didn’t hurt, per say, but I wasn’t totally comfortable and when you’re not totally comfortable than the enjoying part is harder and then there’s the fact I didn’t cum.”

 

Even sat up in the bed entirely, mouth dropping open. “You didn’t?”

 

“No?”

 

“I thought you did!” Even accused.

 

“I didn’t. I faked it and you were tired, I guess, so you kinda just fell asleep.” Isak shrugged. “But you’re a fantastic kisser. Honestly. The best kisser I’ve ever kissed.”

 

“Well… Thanks.” Even blinked, looking away from Isak with the wheels turning obviously in his head. Then, without warning, he jumped up. “I have an idea.”

 

“Uh oh.”

 

“Look, listen to me, so we're trapped. We're like this incredible experiment right now, we're lab rats. We've had sex, but we don't have feelings for each other, right? And as soon as that snow clears, you're gone. We don't know any of the same people, so we're probably never going to see each other again. So we can use this time to be honest with each other, and we can give each other advice and constructive criticism to make each other better lovers for the next person that comes along.”

  
“Okay, firstly, you cannot pull off the word ‘lovers’.”   
  


“Sexual partners? Fuck buddies?”

  
“Secondly, what you are proposing is potentially…”

 

“Conjugal company?”

 

“This is a terrible idea.”

 

“Are you kidding me? This is the best idea I've ever had!”

  
“That's so sad.” Isak laughed.

 

“Look, I promise it’ll be good. And I won’t get upset if you don't.”

 

Isak blinked. “If I don’t?”

 

Even laughed. “You think this is a one-sided thing?”

 

“What?!”

 

“Your mouth. It doesn’t open.” Even deadpanned. 

 

Isak’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide. “Excuse me?”

 

“When I was kissing you, I kept trying to use my tongue a little.” Even explained seriously. “To kiss you. Like, more? But you wouldn’t open your mouth. What was that, exactly?”

 

Isak flushed. “I thought I was.”

 

“You were not.”

 

“Oh.” Isak hugged the pillow to his chest even more. “Uhm.”

 

Even leaned back a little, squinting. “You kind of did that when you were blowing me too?”

 

“What?!” Isak squacked, covering his face with his hands.

 

“It wasn't  _ bad. _ ” Even winced. “It was just a little more teeth than I was expecting.”

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

“And then when I was fucking you,” He went on. “You bit my shoulder but it wasn’t like a sexy bite, y’know? It’s like… I might need stitches. It hurt.” 

 

Isak was fully hiding behind the pillow, shaking his head. “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

 

“But other than that, I had fun. I enjoyed myself.” Even explained, reaching over and squeezing his knee. “So, what do you think?”

 

“I’m terrible at sex.” Isak concluded, voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Even took the pillow from his hands, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye. “But we can fix that.” 

 

Isak was blushing furiously. “How?”

 

Even smirked. “We can try again.” 

 

* * *

 

 

They went to Even’s bedroom, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “How should we start this?” The older man asked, pursing his lips. 

 

Isak swallowed thickly. “Uh. Well, normally we’d have to be a little more romantic but since this is purely for educational purposes and we don’t have any expectation for a relationship to grow, I think we can probably just-”

 

Even leaned in, capturing Isak’s lips in a kiss. He cupped the younger man’s face, pulling him impossibly closer so their chests pressed together. Isak let out a soft hum, arms wrapping around his waist and angling his head to the side so Even could deepen the kiss. 

 

Isak pushed him back onto the bed, cheeks flushed as he straddled the man’s lap. “That was good.” 

 

“Yeah?” Even smirked, hands on his hips. “The push on the bed was hot.”

 

Excitement swelled in Isak’s chest, a feeling that wasn’t there the first time. Isak went in for another kiss, gently pressing up against Even’s body, filling in the gaps. He felt Even shudder underneath him. “You think so?” Isak raised an eyebrow, attempting a smoulder, “what should I do now?”

 

Even turned them over in the bed, straddling Isak underneath his thighs. “Why don’t we get  _ my _ shirt off you, for starters?”

 

Isak simply nodded as Even slid his fingers underneath his shirt, barely touching his skin as he pulled the shirt over his head. Isak looked up just as Even leaned in for another kiss. Isak remembered Even’s comment and slacked his jaw more, opening his mouth. An invitation.  Even began kissing more passionately, synchronizing his hip movements with his tongue. Isak couldn’t help but let out a low groan.

 

The kiss broke. Isak opened his eyes to see Even holding back a smile. “Why’d you stop?”  Isak sounded more desperate than he intended, blush returning to his cheeks.

 

“Because…” Even’s fingers traced down Isak’s stomach, circling right above his pant line, “I wasn’t sure if you liked it.  Wanted to check in.” His smile indicated that he knew exactly how much Isak liked it.

 

“I did.” Isak leaned in for a kiss, but Even pulled back. Even gently pushed isak on his back, kissing him again. This time, he moved from Isak’s lips to his jaw, kissing down his neck and pausing at his collar bone.  He was taking his sweet time. 

 

“Keep doing that…” Isak begged quietly as he felt Even’s began moving again. Over his chest and down his stomach. He trembled when Even’s lips reached his pant line.

 

“Something wrong?” Even looked up at Isak, his lips hovering achingly close.

 

“Only that you keep pausing.” Isak pouted. He felt the heat building under his pants, which made him notice Even was still completely dressed. “Well, there’s another problem.”

 

Even stopped smiling, looking very serious he sat up. “Really? What is it? What am I doing?”

“It’s not so much, what you’re doing, but what you’re  _ wearing _ that is the problem. You’re far too overdressed.” Isak sat up and pulled off Even’s shirt, sneaking kisses on his chest. Even’s head tilted back inviting Isak to explore. His lips found their way to Even’s neck where he kissed and left a small mark. “Oh no, I’m sorry.” Isak stumbled at noticing his work.

 

Even looked confused. “Sorry?  For what? That felt amazing.”

 

“It did?” Isak blushed, biting his lower lip.

 

“Yeah, I really liked it. Better than biting.”

 

“Got it, no biting.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say  _ no _ biting.” Even didn’t give Isak a chance to think about that he said before he went back to kissing Isak’s neck. Sucking on the skin just below his ear, Isak could feel his pulse quickening under Even’s lips. He felt the pressure build as Even gently bit down on the skin. Hard enough to sting, but not so hard the skin would break.  

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ A groan escaped Isak’s lips. “Even, please.”

 

“Please what?” Even smirked, pulling back to examine his face.

 

Isak threw his head back, grunting in frustration. “Will you just-”

 

“Just what?” Even grinned. 

 

“Do  _ something.” _

 

“Like what? What do  _ you _ want me to do, Isak?”

 

Isak paused in thought for a moment, watching as Even ran his tongue along his lower lip. Then in a swift move, flipped the two of them over, pinning Even to the bed. “I want to blow you.”

 

Even inhaled sharply. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Isak kissed down his chest, once again, stopping at his belt line. Isak looked up as he carefully undid the button on his jeans. He studied Even’s face; hair mussed, eyes dilated, lips swollen sinfully as he pulled the zipper down and Isak felt his cock twitch under his hand.  He pulled his pants and briefs down together to expose Even’s cock.

 

Isak felt a jolt of fear and glanced up at Even through his lashes. “You’ll tell me if I do something wrong right?”

 

Even nodded eagerly. “Mhm, I will.” 

 

Isak looked down at the cock in front of him.  He opened his mouth but instead pushed his tongue out and licked from the base to the tip, only looking up at Even briefly to catch his reaction. Judging by the way his mouth hung open in a silent moan, Isak figured he liked it. He flicked the head with his tongue, kissing messily down the side.

 

“Is this good?” Isak asked, anxious.

 

Even simply groaned in agreement, throwing his head back.  Isak took the moment to wrap his lips around the tip of Even’s cock. Hyper aware of his teeth, he carefully sucked and swirled his tongue around, inside his mouth. Even’s hand reach down and tug at his own balls, moaning. 

 

Isak opened his mouth, arching his tongue to let spit slide down Even’s cock. He wrapped a hand around firmly and Even’s head shot up.

 

_ “Isak…”  _ Even gasped, looking down at him with dark, lust-filled eyes.

 

Isak met his gaze and began stroking his fist up and down, steadily and moving lower still. He opened his mouth and pulled one of Even’s balls in with his tongue hesitantly. He broke eye contact when Even grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him further into him, a low hum escaping him. 

 

“The other one…” Even trailed off as Isak quickly followed instruction. He sucked on each ball, rolling them around in his mouth, one at a time.  His hand was still firmly wrapped around Even’s cock. Isak came back up, finding his way with his tongue. He took Even in his mouth, slacking his jaw completely. “Oh god, just like that. More.” Even begged.

 

Isak did what he was told, moaning around his cock.

 

“Isak, stop!” Even groaned, hands pulling Isak off by his hair. 

 

“What?”

 

“I was gonna cum..”  Even admitted breathlessly. He sat up on the bed, looking Isak over and frowning.

 

“What?” Isak repeated, suddenly growing insecure.

 

“You just did such a good job, I feel like I should say…” Even flashed his smirk at Isak, his blue eyes shining. “Thank you.” 

 

_ “Oh.” _ Isak, still red. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

 

“No, I mean,” Even grinned, manhandling Isak so he stood at the edge of the bed and fell to his knees. “I want to  _ thank you _ .”

 

Isak’s mouth dropped open in a moan, hands moving into Even’s soft hair. “You don’t have to…” He mumbled, shyly. 

 

“No?” Even smirked, undoing his jeans and sliding them slowly down his legs. “You don’t want me to suck your member?”

 

“Oh my god,  _ no. _ ” Isak slapped his hands away. 

 

“What?”

 

Isak doubled over laughing, holding onto Even’s shoulders to catch himself. “Oh my _ god _ , if you take one thing away from this entire experience, it’s never to use that word, okay?”

 

“No?” Even grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “Manhood? Girth?” 

 

“Please, stop.” Isak hid his face in his hands, laughing harder. 

 

“Ding-dong?” 

 

“I can’t believe I was attracted to you.” 

 

Even raised his eyebrows, hand coming to cup Isak through his boxers and cut his laughter off short. “Was?”

 

Isak inhaled sharply, eyes half-lidded as Even rubbed him teasingly.  _ “Even.”  _

 

“Hm?”

 

Isak straightened up, cupping the back of the man’s neck and pulling him closer to his cock. “Do it.” He whined.

 

Even snorted, pressing his forehead to Isak’s stomach and laughing against his skin. “Are you trying to rush me?”

 

Isak bit back a smile, pushing Even’s hair back off his forehead. “Maybe.” 

 

_ “Maybe.” _ Even echoed, teasingly. 

 

Isak grinned, leaning down without thinking to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Sorry.” He breathed. When he pulled back, he found Even smiling up at him with something like fondness in his eyes. Isak cocked his head to the side. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Even shook his head. He didn’t leave any time for Isak to ask again, and started licking teasingly along his cock, before taking his whole cock down his throat. 

 

Isak took a step back in shock, reaching behind him to brace himself on something. With one hand firmly gripping the desk behind him, and the other fisted into Even’s hair, Isak threw his head back with a moan. He’d never been blown like this. No one had ever taken so much time tasting and touching every part of him. He was overwhelmed by sensation and felt every tingle echoing through his body.

 

“Faster.” Isak’s whole body ached from need.  _ “Yes.” _ He gasps as Even picked up the pace, matching the intimacy of before with the rapidness Isak’s body craved. He looked down at Even who was already looking up at him. Even’s hand slid from his hip to place his fingers on Isak’s tongue. Immediately, Isak wrapped his lips around them and sucked them further into his mouth. 

 

Even groaned around his cock, making Isak’s knees go weak as he took the older man’s fingers deeper into his mouth.

 

“Even?” Isak mumbled when his fingers slid wetly from his lips and to his throat. He looked down, cock twitching at the sight of the man. 

 

“Yes?” He replied, tongue still teasing the tip of his cock.

 

“Can I tell you something I really like? Since we’re giving feedback?” Isak asked, voice higher pitched than he would’ve liked.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Even kissed the tip of Isak’s cock, making him tremble.

 

“I… I didn’t  _ not _ like the fingering last night, but it’s just that. Tongues feel so much better…” Isak trailed off, hoping Even could piece the rest together.

 

“I see.” Even said, eyes getting impossibly darker.

 

“You don’t have to! I mean, it’s just something I like. I just. Nevermind.” Isak 8babbled nervously before bringing his hands up to cover his face. 

 

Even got to his feet, pulling his hands away and instead cupping Isak’s face. “Hey.”

 

“Yeah?” Isak mumbled, leaning into his hand. 

 

“You want me to eat you out?” Even smirked.

 

Isak whined, hiding his face in Even’s chest. “Stop.” 

 

“Stop what?” 

 

“Saying it like that.”

 

Even chuckled, his hands finding Isak’s hips. He led them both back to the bed, gently settling Isak into the mattress. “Ask nicely.” He mumbled against the younger man’s neck, sucking bruises along his jawline. 

 

_ “Even.”  _

 

“Isak.” 

 

Isak shivered at the sound of his name on the other man’s lips. He grabbed Even chin, pulling him back up so their lips could meet in a desperate kiss. It was as if Isak couldn’t get close enough to Even. He rolled their hips together, tongue exploring Even’s mouth, tasting him, feeling his heat against Even’s. It was unbearable. As they kissed, Isak could feel something building inside him, his cock ached for release and he knew Even’s must too. He broke away from Even’s lips, panting.

 

Even took this moment to flip Isak over using his hips. Even kisses Isak’s shoulder and down his spine. Moaning, isak arched his back, backing into Even, looking for contact. Even let out a soft chuckle and made his way to Isak’s ass. He kisses each ass cheek, biting softly as he leaves.

 

“Even, oh god,  _ please. _ ” Isak whimpered, body shuddering.

 

“Do you not like this?” Even asked.

 

“I do. But I need you,  _ now. _ ” Isak begged.

 

“What about taking things slow? I still had so much teasing planned…” Even’s explained, sounding disappointed. Isak pressed his ass back against Even’s lips, earning a bite from the older man. “Are you sure?”

 

“God, yes.” Isak moaned. “Please, just do it.”

 

“If you say so.” Even hummed, moving to the side of the bed to grab something out the bedside drawer. “Tell me when you’re ready.” He whispered, kissing the base of Isak’s spine before pressing a wet finger against his rim.  He carefully pushed a single finger in, waiting for Isak to relax before adding another. He continued, whispering soft praise into the crook of Isak’s neck as he added fingers one by one. 

 

When he went to add the fourth, Isak let out a desperate groan, leaning into the fingers, begging for it. “ _ Even, _ I’m ready.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m hungry.” Isak admitted, laying on Even’s chest. 

 

Even’s smiled down at him, pushing his curls off his forehead. “I think we ate all the food when we were really high.” He explained. 

 

Isak pouted. “We’re gonna starve to death. Oh, god.” 

 

“No, no. We just need to get creative.” Even argued, sitting up and pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead. “I’ll go find us something.”

 

Within a few minutes, Even had returned with two bowls of ramen noodles. Isak gasped excitedly, sitting up and taking it eagerly before pausing. “I thought you said we ate all the food.”

 

“We did.”

 

Isak squinted at him. “Even.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Where did you get these?”

 

Even paused, eyes wide and innocent. “I might know where my neighbors keep their spare key?”    
  


_ “Even!” _ Isak gasped. “All that fuss about me stealing your shirt and you’re the true common thief.” 

 

“Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.” Even shrugged. 

 

“Did you just quote Aladdin at me?”

 

“Did you just recognize Aladdin?” Even grinned, leaning in and kissing Isak slowly. 

 

Isak sighed into the kiss, using his free hand to fist into Even’s hair and pull him closer. “Maybe.” He admitted against his lips. The kissing only got better each time they did it. Isak felt his control slip away when he touched Even. All sense was gone, he only needed one thing. He only wanted Even.

 

This soft kisses quickly became more passionate. Even was gripping Isak’s hips and Isak grabbed Even’s face, as if he couldn’t get close enough. Their tongues smashed together and Isak could feel his body heating up.

 

“I got to pee.” Even sighed, pulling back and grinning when Isak chased his lips. 

 

Isak sighed dramatically. “Fine.”

 

Even raised his eyebrows, grin widening. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They smiled sweetly at one another for a moment before Even dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom. Isak fell back against the pillows, grinning to himself. For the first time in a year, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was the start of something new, something real. 

 

“Can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?” He called, still smiling. 

 

“Yeah.” Even called back from the bathroom. “Just hold on a second.” 

 

Isak was already on his feet and at the wardrobe. “No, I got it.” He called back easily, pulling open the door and freezing at the sight of women’s clothing. Pink, sparkling, cut low. Dresses, too, hung alongside three piece suits. 

 

“Wait, Isak.” Even entered the room a second too late.

 

“Who is she?” 

 

Even stared at him pleadingly. “... Sonja.”

 

“So, where’s Sonja?”

 

“Stavanger.”

 

“You with her?”

 

“That’s a hard question.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Isak snapped, getting up and tugging on all his clothes quickly. “Oh my fucking  _ god _ .”

 

_ “Isak.” _

 

“Fuck off, Even.”

 

“Let me show you something.” Even begged, grabbing something from a drawer and following Isak through the apartment. “Please.” 

 

Isak turned on his heel, eyes rimmed red with tears. “What?” He snatched the paper from Even’s hand, reading over it quickly. A breakup letter. “So she dumped you but you still live with her.”

 

“She hasn’t given it to me yet.” Even mumbled. “I found it and the next day, she left for Stavanger. I got on Grindr because I didn’t want to spend weeks alone, knowing I’m being dumped. I’m  _ sorry. _ This was stupid.”

 

“Yeah.” Isak hissed, pushing past him and into the bathroom. “It was.”

 

“I don’t want her. I want you.”

 

“What makes you think I want  _ you _ ?”

 

Even flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. “Isak, please.”

 

But Isak didn’t listen, he stormed out and down the stairs for the second time in twenty four hours and this time when he pushed on the door, it swung open. 

 

* * *

 

 

If Isak wasn’t looking for a job before, he definitely wasn’t looking now. The past few days had been a blur of laying in bed, binge watching Narcos, and crying intermittently. He didn’t know why he’d gotten his hopes up; it was a Grindr hookup. It was only supposed to be for a night, for a moment. It would’ve ended terribly if it hadn’t been for the blizzard. 

 

It ended badly anyway, though, didn’t it? 

 

What was worse, Isak couldn’t stop thinking about him. He couldn’t stop thinking about his lips, his smile, the way his eyes sparkled when he told a terrible joke. Even was filling his every waking moment. Not Julian, not his future. Just a tall blonde with blue eyes and a girlfriend. 

 

It was pathetic, wasn’t it? Everyone else could manage to do hookups. One and done. No feelings, romantic or otherwise. But not Isak. 

 

“Do you want some tea?” Eskild asked softly from the doorway, looking at him with that same pitying gaze Isak hated with a passion. 

 

“No.” Isak mumbled. 

 

Eskild sighed heavily, coming in and sitting on the edge of his bed. “I’m sorry, baby gay.” 

 

“For what?”

 

“I know you liked him.” Eskild pointed out, rubbing Isak’s back gently. “And I know this hurts right now, but it’ll get better. It always gets better.”

 

Isak knew that, logically, but he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to be told that things would get better, that every guy he met wouldn’t be an asshole. He didn’t want to think about getting over full lipped, windswept hair, kind eyed Even. He didn’t want to think about anything. 

 

“... You know Sana’s birthday party is tonight, right?” Eskild asked carefully. 

 

Isak did. That was another issue he’d been battling all day. Leaving their flat and walking out into the cold even for a minute sounded unbearable. Leaving their flat and enduring a party wasn’t at all something he wanted to do, but it was Sana. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you… going to come?” Eskild continued. 

 

Isak sighed heavily, hiding his face in his pillow for a moment while he thought. If it was up to him, no. No, he wouldn’t go because the very idea made him feel sad and lonely. But letting Sana down just because some dumb blonde boy made his heart ache wasn’t an option.

 

“Of course I’ll come.” He mumbled. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, when are you going to apply?” Sana asked him, direct as ever. “I miss seeing you in class.” 

 

Isak smiled tiredly. “I don’t know. I don’t really know if it’s for me anymore. After everything with Julian.”

 

Sana scoffed. “Screw Julian. You love medicine. You love science. Why does he matter?” 

 

Good question. Isak didn’t quite know anymore. Two nights spent with a beautiful man and he couldn’t even remember the one he’d been with before. It wasn’t even an option anymore, to worry about what his life was Julian was supposed to be. 

 

“I don’t know.” He admitted honestly. 

 

Sana squeezed his arm gently. “You should apply.”

 

Isak nodded. “Maybe I will.” 

 

“Maybe.” Sana huffed, rolling her eyes. “Maybe I’ll just send the application in for you.” 

 

Isak raises his eyebrows, a small smile playing at his lips. “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” She grinned. 

 

“Isak.” Eskild appeared at his side, looping their arms together. “I want to introduce you to someone.” He told the younger man quietly before turning to Sana with a bright smile. “Is that alright, birthday girl?” 

 

“I suppose.” Sana smiled fondly. 

 

Isak rolled his eyes, mouthing ‘help me’ as Eskild dragged him across the room. “Where are we going?” He groaned. 

 

“I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Mutta.” Eskild explained, stopping in front of a group of Elias’ friends. “Mutta, this is Isak. Isak, Mutta.” 

 

But Isak wasn’t looking at Mutta. He was looking at the tall blonde with perfectly styled hair, a joint behind his ear, and sparkling blue eyes who was laughing at a joke Sana’s boyfriend made.  _ Even. _ Even was there, at Sana’s birthday party. Even was there, one of Elias’ friends. Even and Isak had mutual friends. 

 

“Isak?” Mutta was smiling, trying to get his attention. 

 

Even turned at the sound of the name, smile dropping instantly when his eyes landed on him. “Isak.” 

 

Eskild glanced between the three of them, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “You know each other?” 

 

“No.” Isak mumbled. 

 

“Yes.” Even replied at the same time. 

 

They held one another’s gazes. Even opened his mouth to say something and Isak turned on his heel, making a beeline for the door. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle seeing him. He couldn’t even begin to unpack the sharp pain in his chest as he hurried down the stairs of the flat, desperate to get as far away as possible. 

 

“Isak, wait!” 

 

He didn’t. He couldn’t. 

 

“Isak,” Even jumped in front of him, grabbing Isak’s hips to stop him from walking. “Wait.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“It’s my best friend’s little sister’s birthday.”

 

Isak squinted at him, pushing his hands off his hips. “You know Sana?”

 

“ _ You _ know Sana?” Even asked, eyes widening. 

 

“You’re Elias’ friend?” Isak went on. 

 

Even gaped at him, disbelieving. “Yeah.” 

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

“You’re Eskild’s roommate.” Even realized. “You’re  _ that  _ Isak.” 

 

“ _ That  _ Isak is leaving.” He snapped, shoving past him. 

 

Even followed, matching his pace easily. “I broke up with Sonja.”

 

_ “Great.” _ Isak bit out.

 

“I was going to message you and talk to you, but you deleted your Grindr.” Even went on. “Isak, please.” He begged, grabbing the younger man’s wrist and pulling him to a stop. “I haven’t connected with anyone like us before. And if I sound stupid or whatever, you can walk away, but I really like you. I like how grumpy you are and how defensive you get and that you want to be a doctor -”

 

Isak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“I like how sweet you are in bed. How you get so fucking embarrassed to ask for what you want and when you get it, you become the softest person in the world.” Even smiled, like he couldn’t help it. “I know the thing with Sonja was fucked. It was wrong. And, fuck, if anyone else would’ve come to my flat that night, it probably would’ve ended terribly.” 

 

Isak swallowed thickly, nails biting into his arms.

 

“But you came.” Even cocked his head to the side, grinning. “And then you  _ came.” _

 

A shocked laugh erupted from Isak and he shoved at the man’s chest. “ _ Oh  _ my god.”

 

“You’re smiling.” Even grinned, catching his wrist. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Isak told him, trying to hide his smile. 

 

Even pulling him closer by his wrist, bumping their noses together. “An idiot you like, maybe?” 

 

Isak sighed, leaning their foreheads together. “No.” He argued softly. Even pressed gently kisses along his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Isak slowly wrapped his arms around the older man’s stomach. 

 

“No?” Even smiled against his skin. “Adore? Fancy?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying.”

 

“Oh my god, Isak, are you in  _ love _ with me?”

 

Isak fisted his hands in the man’s shirt, pulling him into a smiling kiss.

  
  
  


The End.

  
  


  
  
  


  
  


 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay hope u all like this my pal kat (my_name_is_kat_ on twitter) helped me write the sexy parts. we had a lot of fun doing this hope yall enjoy


End file.
